Series Arcs
Bro-Rangers, along the course of it's run, has been divided up into different 'Arcs', reflecting the main focus of that particular set of issues. The Brologue: * 00.1 - The Brologue Part 1 * 00.2 - The Brologue Part 2 Season 1 That First Arc: * 001 - Magical Appearing Wise Man * 002 - Damn Random Encounters * 003 - The Scarlet Warrior * 004 - Well That Was a Nice Distraction * 005 - Enter the Brocave * 006 - The Bag of Holding * 007 - The Reveal * 008 - Screwing the Rules * 009 - Hect!k Shit Goin Down * 010 - Because I Can * 011 - Those Other Guys * 012 - Damn TWEWY-verse Muddling * 013 - Asploding Chokoreeto * 014 - Back at Base * 015 - Scarbro Does Have Powers * 016 - Mission Impossible Pheo is Incompetant Arc: * 017 - Flashback Time * 018 - Calling in Backup * 019 - Need a Better Slogan * 020 - Meanwhile, At the Bro-Cave * 021 - Didn't See That Coming * 022 - The Rise of Lord Laziness * 023 - Back in Action * 024 - Oh Snap * 025 - Couldn't Resist * 026 - Adorable Little Evil * 027 - Do You Even Remember Who This Character Is? * 028 - Well It's True * 029 - Kill It With Fire * 030 - Prease Dunt Say You Arr Lazy * 031 - It Had To Happen * 032 - And Now We'll Actually Do Something * 033 - Dealing With It * 034 - Resolution Season 2 The New Problem Arc: * 035 - You Saw This Coming * 036 - A New Plot Begins * 037 - Adventure in the Streets * 038 - The Girl, The Ghost, and the Other Girl * 039 - Rangers, Assemble! * 040 - Easter Not-So-Special * 041 - Not Much of a River * 042 - Lescue Lescue Timu * 043 - Back to Normal The Nothing-In-Particular Arc: * 044 - The Smartest Man in the World * 045 - Comedy Gold * 046 - A Team formed in a Street past School Hours * 047 - A Phantasmical Carnival * 048 - Unproudly Sponsored by Coca-Cola * 049 - I Can't Think of an Issue Name * 050 - Mail Day * 051 - Why Drugs are Bad * 052 - Work Ethic * 053 - Spot the Joke * 054 - What Antagonist are we up to again? The Tournament Arc: * 055 - Because I need Filler * 056 - Prelims Are Gooo * 057 - The Combatants Gather * 058 - Shibuya's Strongest * 059 - The Battle Royale Begins * 060 - Kanbro vs Pheonyx * 061 - The Battle Royale Actually Begins * 062 - Rabro vs Kluck * 063 - Easter 2012 * 064 - The Twins of Something or Other * 065 - The Ultimate Test of the Mind * 066 - Ellie vs Tenho * 067 - Climatic Anti-Climax * 068 - The Ones in the Shadows (ongoing)